What You Need Is Love
by OhSmolder
Summary: Dean-Katherine-OS


_Hei, Leute _  
_Ich bin gerade mal wieder in diesem SPN-Hype und ich habe mir schon so viele Male vorgestellt, wie es sei, wenn Katherine und Dean zusammen wären. Und da mich dieser Gedanken einfach nicht losgelassen hat, hab ich mir gedacht, schreibe ich es einfach mal auf. Es ist nur ein OS, wer weiß, vielleicht entwickelt sich irgendwann mal eine ganze Geschichte daraus (;_  
_Viel Spaß beim Lesen 3_

_  
,,Gute Nacht", hauchte Katherine in Deans Ohr, ehe sie ihn noch einmal sanft küsste, ihr Kopf auf seine muskulöse Brust legte und mit einem zufriedene Seufzer die Augen schloss.  
,,Nacht.", murmelte er verschlafen, erwiderte den Kuss sanft, legte einen Arm um sie und war in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.  
Es schienen nur Sekunden her zu sein, das Dean eingeschlafen war, als sein Handy ihn mit einem lauten Dröhnen weckte. Er tastete nach seinem Handy und ging, ohne aufs Display zu schauen dran.  
,,Was gibt's Sammy..?", brummte er verärgert.  
,,Ich muss mir dir reden."  
,,Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?", eher er die Frage zu ende ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er schon die Antwort: Nein.  
,,Komm einfach."  
,,Ich bin in einer halben Stunde da. Wehe, es ist nicht wichtig.", sagte er rasche, eher er auflegte.  
,,Alles okay..?", sagte sie sanft und schaute ihn fragend an.  
,,Jep. Sammy möchte nur mit mir reden, wahrscheinlich wegen einem neuen Job.", er zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.  
Man sah ihm an, das er sie ungern verließ. Katherine wollte dies ebenfalls ungern und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf.  
,,Jetzt?", fragte sie schmollend.  
,,Jetzt.", sagte er entschuldigend, zog sie sanft zu sich, küsste sie noch einmal sanft, bevor er sich von ihr löste, aufstand und sich anzog.  
,,Lass mich nicht als zu lange warten. Du weißt, wie sehr ich warten hasse.", sagte Katherine augenzwinkernd.  
,,Ich werde mich beeilen.", antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel, verließ das Motelzimmer, stieg in sein Impala ein und führ mit einem leisen, angenehmen Brausen davon.

,,Deswegen bin ich hier hergekommen, wegen einem Bild..?", schnauzte Dean seinen Bruder an.  
,,Sieh dir das Bild erstmal an.", antwortete Sam ruhig.  
Dean seufzte leise resigniert, und betrachtete das Bild und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.  
Die Person erkannte er sofort. Es war Katherine. Er wollte Sam schon verärgert anschnauzen, als er das Datum in der Ecke sah. 1864. Das konnte nicht möglich sein, Sam müsste sich geirrt haben, dachte er.  
,,Das muss ein Irrtum sein.", murmelte er schließlich und starrte das Bild weiter an.  
,,Dean. Sie ist ein Vampir. Sieh es ein."  
,,Nein, nein, nein.. Ich habe sie doch genau beobachtet, Sam. Sie kann problemlos in die Sonne gehen..", verzweifelt sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder an.  
Konnte er sich denn so sicher sein, das sie es nicht ist?  
Ruckartig stand er auf, wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte.  
,,Denk doch mal nach, Dean. Sie hat überraschend ruhig gewirkt, nachdem du ihr erzählt hast, was wir jagen.", eindringlich bohrten sich seine blauen Augen in seine.  
,,Sie hat ihre Familie ausgesaugt vorgefunden, Sam. Da bekommt man die Vorahnung das es übernatürliche Wesen existieren.", selbst in seinen Ohren klang er nicht überzeugend.  
Was sollte er jedoch tun? Immer wieder schaute er zum Bild. Je öfter er dies tat, desto wahrscheinlicher kam ihn Sams Verdacht. Die Frage jedoch, wieso? Was erhoffte sie sich dabei?  
,,Ich muss los.. Ich werde das klären und wenn nötig auch beseitigen."

Grob wurde Katherine an die Schulter gepackt und aus dem Bett gezogen. Den harten Ausdruck in Deans Gesicht ließ sie erstarren. Was war passiert?  
,,Du tust mir weh…", hauchte sie, versuchte seinen harten Griff zu entwinden.  
,,Ich glaub wohl kaum, das ich dir weh tue.", sagte er abfällig.  
Natürlich tat ihr dieser Griff nicht allein weh, jedoch die Tatsache, wie hasserfüllt er sie ansah, wie er voller Wut sich seine Finger in ihre Schulter bohrten, obwohl sie musste, wie sanft er sein konnte erfüllte sie mit Schmerz.  
,,Was..", fing sie an und wurde gleich darauf unterbrochen.  
,,Wolltest du mir das nicht irgendwann einmal sagen..?", presste er zischen zusammen gepresste Zähne hervor und hielt ihr das Foto hin.  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, nahm ihm schließlich das Foto ab und erstarrte.  
,,Woher hast du das..?", fragte sie leise, traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen.  
,,Das ist nicht von belang. Das einzige, was ich wissen will. Wozu..? Was bringt es dir, mir Gefühle vorzuspielen. Macht es dich an. Stehst du darauf, wenn du dein wahres Gesicht offenbarst, bevor du jemanden tötest?", schrie Dean sie an und rüttelte sie mit jeden Wort an der Schulter. ,,Sag mir einen Grund, wieso ich dich töten sollte. Wieso ich nur noch eine einzige Lüge von dir glauben sollte.", zischte er.  
,,Weil ich wusste, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sagen würde, du mich sofort umbringen würdest.", sagte sie leise und schaute ihm endlich in die Augen.  
,,Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Und was hast du dir mit all dem erhofft? Was wolltest du damit erreichen, als du mir erzähltest deine Eltern sein bei einem Vampirangriff gestorben, huh?", harkte er nach.  
Ehe sie antworten konnte, hatte er ihr schon ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Ein Messer getränkt im Blut eines toten. Leise keuchte sie auf und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.  
,,Das war wirklich nicht nötig.", sagte sie bissig und zog das Messer mühelos hinaus und schmiss das Messer achtlos auf den Boden.  
Dean kniff die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und wartete das sie jeden Moment schwäche zeigte. Jedoch passierte nichts. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte sie sich seinem Griff endlich entrissen. Langsam, darauf bedacht nicht erneut ein Messer im Körper zu bekommen, ging sie auf den nahestehenden Stuhl zu und ließ sich darauf sinken.  
,,Ich habe mir nichts erhofft, Dean. Ich wusste auch kaum was über dich. Unsere Rasse hat nicht viel mit den anderen zu tun. Geschweige denn mit den ganzen Dämonen. Wie sind anders entstanden."  
,,Ah ja, und wie?", fraget er, bemüht kein Interesse preiszugeben.  
,,Durch Liebe. Eine Mutter wollte ihre Kinder nicht verlieren. Wie sind keine Monster, Dean. Wir haben Gefühle, wie können jemanden hassen, wie Lieben. Und das um das tausendwache, als ein Mensch.", sagte sie leise.  
,,Das beantwortet jedoch noch immer nicht meine Frage. Wieso sollte ich dich jetzt nicht töten?", zischte er.  
,,Nein, deine erste Frage war, wozu ich dich belogen habe.", antwortete sie ruhig.  
Dean gab ihr mit einem kurzen, verkrampften Nicken, das sie weiter reden sollte.  
,,Ich habe dich nicht unbedingt belogen. Meine Familie starb bei einem Angriff, vor 500 Jahren. Weist du, das Problem ist, das es nichts bringen würde, Rache zu üben. Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Ich habe mich zu diesem Leben entschieden. Daraufhin wurde sie kaltblütig ermordet..", Katherine senkte den Blick um zu verhindern, das er ihre Schwäche erkennen konnte.  
,,Ein weiter Grund, dich zu töten. Du hast dieses Leben gewählt, du hattest eine Wahl."  
Sie lachte kurz freudlos auf. ,,So entschuldigst du deine taten? Indem du meinst, er hat das böse gewählt, er hat es nicht anders verdient..?", fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. ,,Das Problem ist, du siehst immer nur zwei Seiten. Eine gute und eine schlechte. Doch so einfach ist das nicht, und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen. Wenn es jedoch deine Familie betrifft, dann siehst du nur die gute, reine weiße."  
,,Das ist was anderes..", brummte er und geriet langsam ins schwanken.  
,,Ach ist es das..?", zischte sie und sprang unerwartet von dem Stuhl auf. ,,Weil du weißt, das sie tief im Inneren noch etwas gutes in sich haben? Ist es das..?! Denkst du bei anderen, sei es nicht der Fall."  
,,Ihr tötet Menschen, und zeigt dabei keine Reue.", was das einzige was er dazu sagte.  
,,Und ihr nicht? Was ist mit den ganzen Leben die ihr nimmt. Mit den Menschen die ihr tötet, währen ihr die Dämonen austreibt?" Langsam ging sie auf ihm zu, und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. ,,Wir sind, was wir sind. Wir haben nicht unbedingt unser Leben ausgesucht. Was erwartet ihr Jäger von uns? Sollen wir etwa Selbstmord oder so etwas begehen? Sollen wir etwa verhungern, wenn wir hungrig sind, aber ihr dürft Tiere töten um eure Hunger zu stillen?", sagte sie leise und war zum Schluss kaum noch zu verstehen.  
,,Katherine..", fing er an, sie legte ihm jedoch ihren Zeigefinger auf seine vollen Lippen.  
,,Nein, du hast recht. Du hast jedes recht mich zu töten, ich selbst habe unschuldige Menschen getötet, habe mit Leben gespielt.", beschämt senkte sie den Blick.  
Ja, sie fühlte Reue, nach all den Jahren hatte sie in der Zeit mit Dean ihre Gefühle zugelassen und das erste was sie fühlte war Reue und Schuldgefühle.  
,,Eins musst du jedoch wissen. Ich habe mir nichts erhofft, Dean. Ich wollte nichts von dir, natürlich hatte ich schon von dir gehört doch bei unserer erste Begegnung wusste ich nicht, das du der Sagenhafte Dean Winchester bist.", sagte sie sanft und lächelte zaghaft.  
Sie nahm ihren Finger von ihren Lippen und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange.  
,,Das einzige, was ich wollte, war, dich kenne zu lernen. Du hast so anders gewirkt. Verbraucht, verletzt..", sie hielt inne und wurde nachdenklich.  
,,Wieso sollte ich dir glauben..?", hauchte er und verlor sich in ihren rehbraunen Augen. Er glaubte ihr jetzt schon. Er brauchte keine weiteren Beweise.  
,,Das ist der Grund, wieso ich gehen sollte, wieso du mich vergessen solltest. Du bist ein Jäger, ich bin ein Vampir. Es ist deine Aufgabe, mich zu töten."  
,,Nein.", sagte er schon fast panisch und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk.  
Es war ihm egal, was sie war, was sie getan hatte. Was zählte war das hier und jetzt und in den paar Wochen mit ihr zusammen, hatte ihn nach langer Zeit wieder glücklich gemacht. Hatte sein schwarzes, unersättliches Loch gefüllt, soweit es jedenfalls möglich war. Und der Sex, nun ja.. Er ließ sich nicht beschreiben.  
Sanft löste sie sich von seinem Griff, und drückte kurz seine Hand. Katherine fixierte seinen Blick, drang in seinen Kopf ein.  
,,Wie es sich für ein Jäger gehört hast du mich schnell und präzise getötet und mich zusätzlich verbrannt. Du wirst nicht um mich trauern, du wirst schöne Erinnerungen haben, die jedoch nicht mit Schmerz verbunden sind..", sie brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ein leises Aufschluchzen.  
Sie nutze seine Benommenheit und drückte ein letztes Mal ihre Lippen auf die seinen, sog für ein letztes Mal seinen herrlichen, männlichen Duft ein.  
,,Ich liebe..", nuschelte sie dicht an seinen Lippen, ehe sie sich umdrehte, das Motelzimmer verließ, sehnsüchtig über die Motorhaube des Impalas strich und in die Nacht verschwand.


End file.
